Advanced semiconductor devices may have increased sensitivity to particulate contamination in packaging the devices, resulting in yield losses. For example, after the devices are completed at a wafer level, the process of wafer singulation, or dicing, of the semiconductor device wafers into individual integrated circuits, or die, for packaging can expose the device surfaces to particulate contamination resulting in the loss of devices at packaging.